9 Crimes
by morgana0vonter
Summary: Ela poderia ter sonhos premonitórios ter todos esses poderes desenvolvidos que a fazia correr riscos, mas ela jamais soube que ele seria aquele que se foi... Talvez alguém tivesse tido tal conhecimento... inspirado na musica 9 crimes-Damien Rice
1. Chapter 1

- new mission -

-Severus, provavelmente ele lhe pedira isso, e eu irei lhe pedir o mesmo...-começou Albus assim que cheguei ao seu esconderijo.-a uma garota... os poderes dela, seriam de grande a adição a ambas as partes, mas Tom a quer... temos que manter-la distante dele e tenta trazer-la pro nosso lado.

-e o que essa garota tem de tão especial?-perguntei sem animo algum.

-os poderes dela são maiores, mais desenvolvidos que qualquer criatura magica. Ela tem uma varinha, mas não e nescessario que ela manuseie-a a mente dela faz isso por si só. Ela pode não se dar conta, mas ela pode acabar com um mundo todo num piscar de olhos...

-e como você sabe sobre ela, digo, como sabe sobre tom ira querer-la?

-eu o encontrei quando fui a casa da garota antes de você me _"matar"_ , não exatamente na casa dela, pois ela criou uma forte barreira em torno da mesma no máximo que podemos nos aproximar e ficar da rua olhando. Não quero que elava pro lado errado Severus...

-esta bem, e o que exatamente eu tenho a ver com isso?-perguntei massageando as têmporas.

-como já disse ele vai querer que você vá vigiar-la, tenho certeza que ele vai pedir isso a você, pois ele o considera o melhor comensal, não deixe que ele ponha as mãos nela...

-e se ela for pro lado dele por si só?-perguntei suspirando pesadamente.

-proteja e cuide dela quando estiver a serviço dele, e torça pra ela não acabar com toda a existência...

-então ela e tão perigosa assim?-perguntei encarando-o sem animo algum.

-você esta prestando atenção em tudo o que estou dizendo Severus?-perguntou ele semicerrando os olhos.

-sim, estou Albus, estou... e só isso?-perguntei me pondo de pé.

-por hora sim... -disse ele se levantando também e me fitando.-não vai me perguntar sobre ela?-bufei e me sentei.

-onde eu a encontro... como ela e?-perguntei tediosamente, ele sorriu e se sentou novamente.

-irlanda, condado de Kerry, numa cidadezinha, Dingle...

-ótimo, irlanda!-exclamei mal humorado.

-veja pelo lado bom, a cor predominante por lá, e o verde...-riu-se ele, olhei-o irritado.

-o nome dela, e Mandyna Riveston, acho que eu ainda tenho o retrato dela aqui em algum lugar...-disse ele se pondo de pé e olhando em volta pensativo, logo indo ate uma estante e pegando uma caixinha de onde ele tirou o retrato trazendo ate mim. Ele me entregou dois.- ela não tem muitos amigos, apena uma pra falar a verdade... -olhei pra primeira foto, onde ela se aproximava de um garoto pelo visto era o tal amigo. Olhei a segunda onde ela estava sozinha. Ela sem duvidas alguma era muito bonita. -ela tem 21 anos, mora com a mãe, o pai morreu quando ela era mais nova, trabalha numa loja de pesca mais ao centro da cidade...-senti a marca arder, e acabei fazendo uma careta.-pode ficar com as fotos... vá...-disse Albus compreensivo.

-ate Albus...-me despedi logo indo pra mansão.

Otimo, não bastava depender de uma cabeça oca como o Potter, teria que aparecer mais uma criatura, muito bela diga-se de passagem, pra complicar e termos que depender, só espero que ela tenha mais cabeça que o Potter-testa-rachada, fui muito amigo de Lily, mas ela tinha que ficar com Potter-sem-miolos, agora o moleque havia herdada a idiotice dele!


	2. Chapter 2

oie gente, muito obrigada por alguém ter lido...a fic ta bem adiantada, mas a preguiça de postar e muito grande XD, sem contar as outras fics, que eu ainda não postei aqui, mas estão também adiantadas, mas ainda tem muita coisa pra ser escrita, em breve posto elas aqui ^^...

caso queiram acessar as roupas usadas, coloque na frente:" polyvore / ... e o que estiver entre parenteses(sem o espeço)

respondendo:

fraulein-madi: a maioria das minhas fics, são feitas com a maioria pra não dizer todos os Pov. dele, espero que acompanhe a historia *-*

Daniela Snape : eu AMO ele T.T...

* * *

–The first nigth-

–milorde...-fiz uma breve reverencia diante a ele, quando cheguei ao escritório onde ele me esperava.

–Severus...-começou ele me rodeando.- tenho uma missão pra você... à uma garota, os poderes que ela tem seriam de grande ajuda ao nosso lado... mas ela, parece já ter tomado nota sobre a guerra, que infelizmente ainda não alcançou a cidadezinha onde ela vive, Dingle, na irlanda, condado de Kerry, península de mesmo nome... ela sabe que estamos atras dela, mas graças aos poderes que ela tem, não conseguimos uma aproximação suficiente pra qualquer tipo de contato, não que isso atrapalhe, o problema são os poderes dela que atrapalham qualquer ataque... ela consegue ter sonhos premonitórios...-hum, interessante, Albus não me disse sobre seus poderes.- quero que a vigie...-disse ele me entregando um pergaminho com o endereço dela.- você ficara na parte da noite a vigiar-la, na parte do dia, darei uma chance aos Malfoy pra vigiar-la... pode ir...-assim que ele me dispensou, por já ser inicio da noite segui pro endereço( . ) indicado.

–Severus...-Ciça veio e me deu um meio abraço, enquanto Lucius um aperto de mão.

–qual e a rotina dela?-resmunguei olhando de sorrateiro pra casa de frente do outro lado da rua.

–sai pra trabalhar as 9:30 da manha, e chega as 7h da noite...-disse Ciça olhando pros carros muggle que passavam. Já eram 10h da noite ela já devia estar ali.

–aquelas duas janelas de cima e a do quarto dela, hoje ela esta atrasada, creio eu que saiu com o amigo, Mac, Max, não sei, e algo assim, ele e quem a trás do serviço ate em casa.-se pronunciou Lucius.-ela nasceu aqui mas viveu boa parte em Londres, fala fluentemente as duas línguas a daqui e a nossa, o tal amigo também, pelo que entendi foram criados juntos.

–ela e uma garota muito bonita e gentil, queria que meu Draco tivesse alguém assim...- disse Ciça com pesar.

–Katlyn e quem Draco amo Ciça, deixe ele ser feliz com quem ama...-resmungou Lucius. No mesmo momento que um carro parou de frente a casa dela. Desceu um cara de aproximados 18 anos seguido por ela( /mandy/set?id=48131021).

–aon, chonaic tú conas a d'fhéach sí? hates sí cinnte liom ... (não, você viu a cara que ela fez? ela com certeza me odeia...)-dizia ela indo ate a porta de casa. O garoto parecia alheio ao que ela dizia. -o que houve, ma...-ela a silenciou com um simples beijo. Enquanto ela ainda estava de olhos abertos assustada com a situação, mas ao se dar conta ela o empurrou e deu-lhe um belo e estralado tapa. Os dois agora tinha os olhos arregalados e assustados com a situação. Ela levou a mão a sua boca tampando-a.

–Mandy, me desculpa, eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim...-começou ele se aproximando dela, que se escorou na porta.

–Mac, vai pra casa depois agente conversa...-pediu ela assustada.

–mas, Mandy, eu juro, eu...

–Mac, agente foi criado juntos, nunca houve nada entre agente, isso e muito estranho ate mesmo pra mim, por favor, vai pra casa amanha agente conversa... por favor...-pediu ela. Ele acenou tristemente e foi pro carro. Ela apenas o seguiu com o olhar, e ao ver-nos os olhos dela ficaram lilás, senti a magia que ela exalava naquele momento, se formando uma proteção sobre ele. Seus olhos voltaram ao normal e ela após lançar uma olhar irritado pra nos entrou.

–por essa ela não esperava...-começou Lucius.-bom Severus, já vamos indo, te vejo depois... -disse Lucius saindo seguido da Ciça. Suspirei pesadamente e olhei pra casa a minha frente.

Os olhos dela eram lindos, azuis, mas não era simplesmente pela cor, mas sim o conjunto, o formato, o rosto, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios desenhados. Sentia naquele momento de uma forma boba, pois meus pensamentos ,se voltaram a ela de uma forma diferente, vendo sua beleza, fazia um longo tempo que nenhuma mulher me chamava a atenção daquela forma. Vi a luz do quarto dela ser acessa, a janela tava meio aberta mas a cortina estava escancarada por assim dizer, e eu tinha uma certa visão pra ver-la, que já chegou retirando sua roupa, depois saindo do meu campo de visão e algum tempo depois retornando apenas com um moletom( /mandy/set?id=48125970) e roupa de baixo. E com os cabelos presos bagunçadamente. Com um feitiço agucei minha audição pra ver se consegui ouvir alguma coisa. O celular dela começou a tocar.

–oi...-disse ela com a voz sem animo após o celular tocar por demorados 5 toques.

–Mandy...-reconheci a voz como sendo do amigo de agora mesma.

–me desculpa...-pediu ele com a voz chorosa.

–Mac, eu... não sei, foi muito estranho, agente foi criado juntos como irmãos...

–eu sei, eu sei, mas eu não consegui me controlar, Mandy, v-você e linda, e eu... eu não me controlei, me desculpa... mesmo, eu prometo que isso nunca mais vai acontecer novamente...

–ela chegou na janela e me olhou por alguns longos segundos.

–tudo bem...-eu correspondia a aquele olhar tão forte dirigido a mim.

–mesmo?

–aham, amanha a gente se fala, Mac, tchau...-ela desligou e continuou a me olhar. Ficamos assim nessa situação por não sei quanto tempo, mas foi longo, ate que ela saiu dali e desligou a luzes com certeza indo dormir, mas de hora em hora ela ia ate a janela e me olhava por algum tempo. Assim se foi ate amanhecer, onde a vi caminhar desanimada pra um lado indo se vestir. Vi uma mulher sair da casa dela, provavelmente era a mãe( como mãe dela eu iamagino a courteney cox) dela. Algum tempo depois ela desceu e sentou-se, já arrumada( /mandy/set?id=48137995), nas escadas, e acendeu um cigarro, enquanto olhava pro celular e me olhava. Ela me olhou mais uma vez, no momento em que o carro do tal Mac parou de frente a casa, ela ainda se levantou e seguiu ate o carro sem desgrudar os olhos de mim, assim que entrou eles saíram.

* * *

eai o que acharam?

deixem comentários, plisss, amo comentários *-* eles me incentivam...

logo eu posto mais nessa fic e publico as outras, que tenho postadas também no nyah!

beijokasss


End file.
